2014-03-02 - Off the Record
Dressed casually, Katrinka actually has some of the exercise equipment pushed up against the walls to get more workout space. She's currently teaching Kitten some magic tricks! Her gear is scattered about, and she has worked up a sweat even though it's on the cool side here. At the ring of the doorbell though she frowns. In Russian beneath her breath she grumbles, << Hell, people never paid attention when Steve was alive. >> She heads to the door to fling it open in annoyance. And when she sees who it is? Her expression turns even more grumpy. She doesn't even stop Kitten who tries to barrel outside, and could accidentally knock over Fury if he isn't careful. Indeed it's Nick Fury, standing there in a red sweater, jeans, and boots. He looks almost casual. A grey trench coat worn over the outfit. He reaches into a pocket and produces a hotdog tossing it to Kitten. "Katrinka." In the other hand he carries with him a brief case. "Thank you for the photo." Distracted by food, Kitten twists in the air and snaps at it, gobbling it up. "You shouldn't feed human food to the panther." But she turns away from the door, leaving it open rather than slamming it in Fury's face. Is her mood improving? "I assume you have something to say," she states in her natural Russian accented voice, rather than the German one she uses when on-duty. Nick Fury clicks his tongue, "Come on Bagheera." He says to the cub. Then moves to follow inside the remodeled building. He lets out a growl not his normal angry one, "I do. I don't have a tendency to do pointless things." He looks around, "Shiner's healing nice. Good work on that head shrink by the way." A snort, "It's gone. And they deserved it." Though they honestly gave as good as they got since Katrinka was emotionally compromised during the fight. Katrinka packs some of her magic things away as with the hotdog eating and Fury here, Kitten isn't going to listen and train. Kitten has finished the hotdog and licks her lips, then starts to pad toward Fury. Well, at least till Catty is soon running down the stairs and races toward Fury, hissing away. Not AT Fury mind you, but at Kitten, as if to say -MY HUMAN-! Only after Kitten seems properly spooked and going wtf Catty?! Yep, only after then, does Catty start to weave about Fury's ankles purring, expecting attention. Fury raises an eyebrow at Catty, "Your Cat knows good people, Katrinka." He doesn't pet Catty though. He looks back to the Russian woman. "Yeah, but I wouldn't do it again if I were you. The revoked your field status. Won't give it back till you attend some fucking sensitivity workshop and complete your required leave. Damn annoying headache." A low growl actually comes from Katrinka which causes Kitten to tense up. "Catty is my partner, but she's also a bitch, she recognizes other bitches." Ouch! But that's Katrinka for you...she has gotten a bit more territorial too once coming back from the Savage Lands. "Easily complete my leave and more won't do sensitivity workshop. Red Skull dead would at least give me some pleasure." It doesn't make anything better though, and Katrinka knows it. She also isn't the type to run off to hunt Red Skull down herself. "In the meantime, I rather work on private jobs, I got a couple bites. And my manager may have another magician contract for me to sign if I don't disappear on her again," Katrinka states. S.H.I.E.L.D. has really screwed with her day job. Catty doesn't seem to mind that she isn't being petted, she just walks over Fury's shoes, rubs up against his ankles, and essentially marks him happily. Catty was calmer in his office, but apparently after not seeing him for a long time she's all happy. Nick Fury shakes his head, "See they didn't teach you much anatomy in Russia. A bitch is a female dog in heat. The Cat might be two of the three. I am none." He frowns, "Well I got work for you. It'll be off the books. SHIELD grade pay." Katrinka rolls her eyes, "It's slang Fury, get with the times, yes?" But she then frowns deeply, "Off the books?" She's wary. Last time Fury gave her a job saying 'You will have fun!' she was thieving her way through death traps of Kobra's. She was not a happy kitty at the time. Then again, she had just pissed Fury off before getting stuck with that mission. Yep, she is highly wary. "Still hate you." That is stated with almost a hiss. She has gotten more feline-like since that 'Lost' mission. Though trialing after Fury as he heads to the second floor and kitchen, Katrinka doesn't stop the man. She honestly doesn't care. She never was much on 'personal space' as long as her stuff wasn't stolen or tampered with. But she's frowning along with thinking at least about the man's words. She does eventually scoop up Catty before she can trip Fury, as that would hurt the cat more than Fury really. Katrinka gives Catty pettings as she whines. "You need information stolen, or just something stolen?" Did she just ask a question. Yes, yes she did. Now THAT is progress! Fury looks back at her, "I need several things stolen to be truthful." He cracks open the beer cap. He takes a drink. "Maybe call it wiping the red out of my ledger. Maybe I'm just feeling sentimental. But it's high past these wrongs get righted." "Morals and ethics? You aren't a Skrull are you?" The joke isn't that funny. But Katrinka soon sets Catty down who decides to try and lay atop one of Fury's shoes as the human herself goes to have a seat. She sighs then, "I'm not sure I believe in red in the ledger or wiping it clear, but that isn't my job to be judging that. What do you want done?" Nick Fury nods, "This is is a trifling of a thing, wouldn't even start to balance it." He gestures to his briefcase on the counter. "In the attache, there's a list of names of pieces of art stolen during World War II by Germany. A lot were French and Italian, some were Russian, a few were Jewish and from all the other occupied areas during the war. They've made there way into private collections. I think it's high time they return to the family of the artist, the museum, or the nation they belong to." A quiet hrm comes from Katrinka, "So a good deed." It is linked to World War II. Something filters across Katrinka's face...is it grief, is it pain? It's difficult to say as she hides it quickly once again. "You didn't randomly add superheroes or supervillains to that list did you?" It takes a few moments, but Katrinka moves to stand and head toward the brief case, opening it up to take a curious look through it. It was briefing on the various pieces of art. Who had the pieces now, where the art was suppose to be at. There was enough money to set her up for international flights, food, and lodging. There was even burner passports and id. "No superheroes. No active supervillians. Can't say there's not some Hydra holdings in there. They're marked as such. I don't want them took down. Any intel you can get on those would be appreciated. Though all I want is the art recovered and turn over." A nod at that, "Information is easier to steal and filter back to the U.S., art work piece would be much more difficult due to risk of damage, seizure at airports, and more. I'd likely need drop off locations at each of the countries that I can use rather than shipping the items." It seems, Katrinka is going to do it. It's something different, and from the sound of things, it will be a challenge. Nick Fury nods, "I have set up a number of for a lack of better term fences. These are SHIELD operatives, government agents, and super heroes abroad that can be trusted and will be instructed not to deter you. I will give you standard SHIELD pay and a limited per Diem. This is off the book. So don't call in SHIELD for back up and you won't be getting all the wonderful toys. Anything else disappears, I'm not asking. Though the art on the list goes home, clear?" A quiet hrm, and that makes black market sellllllling! Oooooh. Katrinka is actually grinning, "I never used to depend on S.H.I.E.L.D. toys, not going to start now." Though her wrist grapples go with her, she fell in love with those things after she got over the terror of them. Boy did she hate Fury when she was learning how to use those things! Kat hated Fury for a lot of things. He takes a drink of Steve's beer. "Figured it was better than a magic show." He reaches over to scratch Catty behind the ear. "I recently ran a similar operation through an independent contractor here in New York. I plan to turn the information over to the F.B.I. Throw them a bone. I'll give a few days before I do and that goes viral." A nod. "I'll need two days to prep everything and get out there for even the first target, and that is rushing it," Katrinka states. "I'd appreciate if the F.B.I. could keep quiet about it for a while, but no promises of that. If word gets around that World War II stolen goods are being targetted, security and paranoia will increase." Nick Fury nods, "I won't release the information to them for those two days. It will take them a bit to verify and set up a sting. Though once that happens. The pressure will be on. This will be a feather in there cap. They will want to crow." Katrinka frowns, "You can end up making this go from a challenge to practically impossible," and her humor is dying down a bit. "Give me at least a week. It will likely take a few months to stake out all these places, which I might do first before even hitting them in case their are ties and they can warn the others," she states. "I don't know how fast the F.B.I. plans and carries things out. I really don't know anything about them." She truly doesn't. Nick Fury grins, "What? I thought you were the best? I could take this to Black Cat or Catwoman if your not feeling up to the task." Being a bit of a bastard? You bet. He takes a drink of his beer. "Black Cat ask for double, and Catwoman would whip you...wait, you MIGHT just enjoy that Fury," Katrinka states. She never does call him Director, it's always Fury. "I can do it, my only concern is the safety of the paintings. Like I said, they are a bitch to steal. I'll go case out the locations, but you don't need to purposely make my life more difficult you know." Wait, Katrinka didn't rise to the bait? That's weeeeeirrrrd. Nick Fury shrugs, "Wouldn't you like to know if I do or don't." He says with a coy smile. "The time allotted can be re-arranged. You just do your best work, pissed off and on a tight deadline. Good luck Katrinka. I'll show myself out." With that Fury turns to leave. Katrinka makes an icky expression, "Ewwwwww." Yep, she sounded just like a teenager in that moment! But then her expression schools into something more serious, "Ya, I do my best work while having fun," she corrects Fury. "It has been a long time since I've had that," a deep frown on her face. But she nods and lets Fury show himself out, Catty trying to follow him home.